


Summer

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Luke and Delirious as kids.</p><p> "He is barefoot // and the lake is blinding."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

“Mama,” blue eyes peeking  
over the table,  
hesitant.

Sunny, warm, pine needles on the  
windowsill. The smell of  
Dawn soap.

“Can I go swimming with Luke?”  
standing on his toes  
unruly hair  
grubby fingers,  
reaching, over the counter,  
into the sunshine,  
wanting. Waiting.

She smiles,  
soap covered hands  
drip  
and soak his hair as she  
touches his head.

“Go  
put your toys away,  
Jonathan.  
And then you can  
play.”

-

He is barefoot  
and the lake is blinding.

Luke laughs  
and pushes Jonathan in  
the still, clear  
water.

“I hate you!” he cries  
surfacing, without any  
real malice.

Mud  
on his face. The fish bite  
his toes  
and he is hungry.

-

Dusk  
and half awake  
they head home, drenched  
in satisfaction.

Luke reaches  
back  
to hold his unsteady hand  
and takes  
the long way.


End file.
